Many buildings include a plurality of upstanding walls covered by a roof. The roof is typically downward sloping and covered by a plurality of shingles. The section of the wall near the roof is often covered by a fascia board for protection and also to allow installation of a gutter to collect water and other debris that rolls off of the roof.
A disadvantage of such roof constructions is that water often seeps between the gutter inner wall and the fascia board, causing rot and deterioration of the fascia board. Moreover, in some types of construction, water can seep between the fascia and the side wall of the building, causing even more extensive damage. Water can also seep in between the roof shingles and the roof boards, causing rot and deterioration of these structural elements.
In an attempt to ameliorate these problems, devices called drip edges are sometimes installed. A traditional drip edge is typically one or more sheets of metal inserted between the shingles and the roof, and that can extend out over the edge of the roof and sometimes downward in front of the fascia. In this way, the water and other debris from the roof is directed away from the building. Commonly, the water and other debris is directed into a gutter. Typically, drip edges are formed in sections that can be joined and sealed by caulk in order to cover rooflines longer than a single roof edge section.
Traditional roof drip edge designs suffer from notable drawbacks, however. First, in geographical areas in which stormy, windy weather is common, water can be forced far enough under the shingles to reach the wooden roof material. High winds, which are often accompanied by rain, can lift parts of the shingles and allow blown rain to move between the shingles and the roof. Further, wind can drive moisture up behind the downward extending portion of the drip edge such that it contacts the fascia board. This eventually causes the fascia to rot. Traditional drip edges lack sufficient size and suitable features to prevent these issues.
Next, traditional drip edges made of metal can act as lightning rods. The metal drip edges can attract lightning, which, when it occurs, can destroy the structure to which the drip edges are attached.
Furthermore, due to the nature of the metal materials typically used in traditional drip edges, they are often manufactured in sizes that require joining a number of individual drip edge components together to cover a roof edge. These joints are typically sealed with caulk, for example, silicone caulk. Caulked joint seals have a limited lifespan before they degrade and cause the seal to fail. Seal failure requires expensive repair or it can cause water leaks and, eventually, rot.
Accordingly, what is desired is a drip edge that provides improved protection of a roof and wall joint from water intrusion, particularly in geographical areas subject to intense storms. Further, what is desired is a drip edge that is resistant to degradation over time. Even further, what is desired is a drip edge that is easier and less cost intensive to manufacture, install and maintain.